


炒冷饭

by AlterOxide



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterOxide/pseuds/AlterOxide
Summary: AO梗后续





	炒冷饭

式微的黄金树王朝的年轻公爵可谓是实质独裁者，宛若纯正黄金熔铸的豪奢发丝，晨曦不吝啬礼赞的丰润色泽，群星赋予他首领的炫目，周身无法掩饰的凛然剑气，叫旁人观闻，天生帝王般的omega。  
精巧黑项圈吸附了莱茵哈特的真正气味，曾一度是宫廷隐晦推测的谈资，之后年轻人与他的半身和麾下将士击溃了旧贵族，新兴势力足够盖下多余的八卦。

莱茵哈特懂得关乎效率的理论，但维稳国务将军神困在宰相府，他尚在组建新内阁，察看有能可用人才。发情期由于固定标记只打了一管抑制剂，精神倒极安定，流经感官发热的血液实际上更像浸入暖洋，他与半身不能被光年所隔的关联交互、其中半边绘成莱茵哈特胸膛的红宝石。

ABO三性再分化，被称为「人类挣脱引力束缚后的又一套锁」，哪怕散布到星辰当中亦抹不去繁衍的生物本能。莱茵哈特对此从无成见，唯有遇见吉尔菲艾斯，他才想到自己去保留一个新的可能性。一个模糊构想缓缓清晰。  
虽说即倾王座已成儿戏，莱茵哈特想到了：他们的孩子可不能被骄纵，这些考虑变成藏好的线索，只等共享者的归来。吉尔菲艾斯来时身上是刚洗过澡的清爽，要汇报的战绩莱茵哈特早看过了，他把文书分给吉尔菲艾斯，等处理完手头工作。  
红发青年先说起边境状况，金发元帅指尖勾缠弯腰人的卷发。轮到莱茵哈特时他把吉尔菲艾斯摁推至办公桌，自己坐在挚友身上。一级上将配合用内置操作台锁了门，再拆解元帅紫内衬披风，不再受这一分量不轻的固定装饰，omega扯开alpha的高领军服，舒服贴靠吉尔菲艾斯的耳侧，告诉他近况与思考。抱怨的线头被挚友化解，没成想提到子代教育问题，吉尔菲艾斯的反应：至少要营造安稳期，莱茵哈特示意他继续说，“考虑到我们的计划，放在暂和期间更合适。”

罗严克拉姆公爵点头认同这建议。他们脱去碍事军服、常人一生难得的武勋撇置一旁，拥抱彼此如环住赖以生存的宇宙，吉尔菲艾斯径直进入莱茵哈特，发情期末尾与抑制剂遏制omega感受，简略尝试后恢复了他记住的充盈，莱茵哈特刚准备调整就被以相连姿势托起，玉脂般修长双腿缠住吉尔菲艾斯的腰身，每一步都卷动细微电流，自结合处快递快感浪簇的信号。莱茵哈特不放纵自己的反应，轻咬下唇来封住声音，吉尔菲艾斯在休息室门前停下，让莱茵哈特背靠墙面，给予了提醒或者鞭挞般的撞击，莱茵哈特在接触等级森严的社会之前就与吉尔菲艾斯共通一切隐秘，从将官房间到旗舰以及现在未来，他从不对吉尔菲艾斯设防。

金发公爵伸手欲按下密码，半身抚摸他的胸膛顺沿小腹滑至前端，若有若无的力度增添难度，这局面仅是他没来得及给吉尔菲艾斯设置通行权，莱茵哈特亲吻不失耐性却使坏的伴侣，身下绞紧他依仗的亲友，alpha的眼睛斟满让他迷醉的专注，他启动设置的程序，将选择权悉数交给对方。

吉尔菲艾斯甫经认证，就带着莱茵哈特走过床，把他的挚友放在窗台。天有鲜艳赤红晚霞，但更多的恒星光从金发青年的周身流泻成其本身的赞美诗，天使躯体满涂油膏，桂冠且成陪衬，不需特地加诸神圣正统性。吉尔菲艾斯将自己送入独属地，由于莱茵哈特的顺服并非亵渎，柔软甬道随主人呼吸逐渐适应了他，贴覆的欢迎如同莱茵哈特要用他的羽翼笼住追随者，热力蒸出的透粉肌肤。

莱茵哈特放松接纳，全无受罪者之感，挚友的确肆意摆弄他、让他身体更契合这种进攻，腔膜里愈发湿热。他不是察觉不到半身为他加冕的心情，逆光的alpha并非全然虔诚，莱茵哈特不想单向地因激烈顶冲而靠后，他正面迎合半身，嗅到炽热的气味由里到外地渗透着，他从中感知到了诸多，  
无需逐一确认命名——吉尔菲艾斯填满他的缺处，莱茵哈特自然为对方发出甘调回应。

吞吐的交合处流溢出摩擦的泡沫，将彼此话语藏进各种声响与肢体之间，吉尔菲艾斯进到莱茵哈特温暖的孕室，其主人大胆地用手扶在自己小腹上、体内近乎套出具体形状，红发青年配合地成结，伴随隐没地平线的恒星光，莱茵哈特再度揽住他的伴侣。

**Author's Note:**

> 额外：觉得莱莱孕期表现也（？）是更好斗，有吉吉在旁帮忙调和可能不会想去推图。


End file.
